Gaara x oc lemon
by Akira1213
Summary: During the chunin exam, a Gaara fangirl finds herselfs in a dreamed position.


**Authors note: Ok, don't judge me! I got this idea and suddenly I was inspired! So it's not lovey dovey at all. It's hard and kinda… I don't know! Anyway, don't like don't read! :P**

There he was, walking in the streets of Konoha. We were all here for the Chunin exam and before the first test; I decided to go sightseeing without my teammates. Who were total jerks and I couldn't stand them. As shinobis of the sand village, we were aware of the murderous Gaara, but in contrary of my teammates I found him rather mysterious. Each time I would see him in Suna, I would hide and gaze at his features. I was afraid, yes, but in the same time it turned me on. I had the same age as Temari, but I didn't look a thing like her. I was the same height as Gaara, but my skin color was way more tanned. My dark eyes would match my long curly hairs that were always loose. I looked like a gypsy. Not to brag, but I had a voluptuous body and I was proud of it. Sometimes on missions I would use it to my advantage to distract the enemies.

Anyways, there he was, a few steps away, walking casually. I thought his demarche was so cool and I couldn't keep an excited squeak. He turned around and looked at me in the eyes. His cold iris piercing through me: I froze. At this moment, I realized we were alone in that alley and I began sweating. I have to say something or he'll think I'm a weirdo.

''Hey… Gaara-kun. I'm a ninja of Suna too. See? I just wanted to, hum, you know say good luck before the test and all.'' Oh my gosh, that was dumb.

''I know, we're in the same school and we're living on the same street.''

''Oh! You noticed…'' Ah, he cares enough to remember my face.

''I notice everyone hiding from me.'' His voice was colder than ice and as I looked up he was fiercely glaring at me. Oh no, he got the wrong idea!

''Well you're quite imposing.'' I nervously giggled and mentally slapped myself for saying such dumb things.

Before I could explain myself he was gone. It only took a second of me looking away for him to vanish. He got the wrong idea of me, but he's so handsome!

…

A few days later, the first test was beginning and I haven't seen Gaara since that day. My teammates and I decided to go early so we could sit in the middle to have a better of cheating if we didn't know an answer. We arrived at the second floor and noticed two guys standing in front of a door. My teammates thought that it was the place, but I signaled to them that we were at the second floor so it couldn't possibly be that one. So we went a floor up and I was right. We entered the classroom, which had a few students already there: including the other team of Suna. I got excited at the sight of his red hairs and forgot the other day event. I sat right beside him and smiled wildly.

''Hey, I forgot to present myself the other day. I'm''

''Kokoro, Sunagata Kokoro. We're in the same school, I told you already.''

''Oh, yes right.'' I fell silent and directed my gaze to where my teammates had decided to sit.

They were at the farthest bench possible. Those damn two, they're really afraid of Gaara. My mouth remained closed and I tried focusing on reminding the notions we had in classes. Suddenly, some random blond boy busted into the room yelling something about being the best or whatever. I didn't really cared I was too concentrated on keeping the learned stuff inside of my head. Soon enough the exam started, I looked at Gaara and made a thumbs up to encourage him. I looked at my sheet, and smiled wildly: that was easy!

Afterwards, we were all dismissed until the second test. I ran to my teammates and asked if they passed it. The first to answer was Kintawa, a tall, blond and bold guy.

''Heh! Who do you think I am? Of course I passed! This guy in front of me was making such large moves with his arm. He was easy to read.''

''Good! And you Shinkoku?'' He was small, but smart and had brown hairs.

''I didn't need to cheat of course, like a certain moron.''

''What did you just call me?''

''Hah, you recognized yourself!''

''Stop!'' I stepped between them. ''That's enough, we need to focus on the next''

''Oh look Shinkoku, she's telling us to focus: the one who's always drooling in front of Freakshow!''

''Don't call him like that!'' Those two are always judging others!

''Why? That's what he is! He killed his own mo''

''Kintawa!'' Shinkoku put his hands on his teammate and whispered: ''He's looking at us.''

I turned where he was looking and saw a dust cloud. He must have been there a second ago. I hope he didn't hear them!

…

At the second test, after all the blabla we were gathered in front of a gate and ready to go. Finally they opened and we jumped inside. I hope we get the earth roll on the first team we encounter.

After a few hours, we decided to part and sneak on other groups since it was our specialty. I jumped a fair amount of trees away and closed my eyes to feel the chakra waves. I sensed something to my left and went that direction.

From the trees, I could see a red head. Gaara! It's him! He's fighting Shigure ninjas! I have the chance to watch him fight! I'm so lucky! Oh, he's not moving at all. His sand is doing the entire job. Wow!

''So cool…'' I murmured to myself when he crushed his enemies and protected himself with an umbrella from all that blood.

I watched him go away and silently followed him. A few minutes after, I felt something grabbing my ankle and yanking me off the tree.

''AAAHH!'' I screamed as I fell on the ground. I had time to put a chakra barrier under me so I didn't get hurt.

I got up and saw that Gaara was looking intently at me. My heart pounded loudly in my chest, blood flowed to my cheeks and the part between my legs went hot. Oh no, not now. I can't, I'm not alone. My breathing accelerated. I heard him telling his sibling to go ahead.

''Why were you following me?''

''Because… I thought you were awesome, killing that guy in one blow.'' I giggled a little, but a pulse hit my head and I couldn't see clear anymore.

''Would you like to go in one blow too?'' He grinned devilishly as sand was surrounding me.

''I… It's not…'' I was feeling his sand on my legs, thighs, belly, shoulder and my chest. ''Oh, I can't take this anymore!'' A sudden wave of chakra busted out of me and spread the sand around me.

I quickly dashed towards Gaara, and hugged his shoulders with my arms and hips with my legs. My eyes were now a dark shade of red.

''I'm sorry, I can't control myself when I'm horny like this.'' I said while licking his right ear.

''What's happening? What are you doing?'' He tried to make his sand pull me away, but the waves of chakra leaving my body were creating a wall. ''See? I have a protection too. We should get along, don't you think?'' I liked my lips and snuggled my face in his neck to lightly suck it.

At this point, he physically pushed me away. I stumbled back and got ready to attack again, but was to slow. He didn't seem so, but he was a good fighter even without his sand. I tried to dodge the best I could, but his kunai got my shirt which opened to reveal my chest. At that vision, he seemed flustered and confused.

''What? Never saw a woman's body before? Just by looking at your crotch you look like you want to see more.'' Indeed, he got hard by the hickey I left on his neck.

He backed away a little, but his face went dark and another devilishly grin appeared.

''This looks interesting… I want more!'' He dashed towards me and I didn't make any move to avoid him.

He tackled me hard to the ground, but at this point I wasn't feeling anything other than pleasure. I moaned as he was sucking at my breast and played with it.

''Well, for someone who never saw boobs in his life, you're quite good!''

''Shut up! I feel there's something more and I need it, now!''

''Strip us naked.'' I commanded him and let his sand take our clothes off.

He seemed a bit perplexed of founding that a woman was different, but got back to my breast right away. He was between my legs and I knew what he had to do, but he wasn't doing it. It killed me! I wanted him to touch me there so I took his left hand to my privates. He left my breast to look where he was touching. I moaned loudly and it appeared he liked that sound because he was watching my reactions as he was exploring my woman hood. I tried to reach his privates, but he grabbed my hand.

''What are you doing?'' He seemed to care for that part of him.

''Don't worry, it'll feel good.'' He let my hand go and I touched his thick member.

I carefully began to pump him as he was thrusting two of his fingers inside of me. He moaned as I moaned. Oh, that's the spot! I jerked my hips up at the pleasure he was giving me.

''More, I want more…'' He whispered, his expression now less scary, but demanding.

I asked him to let me go so I could make him feel even better. He did and I cautiously knelt before him. I leaned down, told him to grab my hairs and took his penis into my mouth.

''Ahh, yes…'' He sounded happy.

I swirled my tongue around him and played with his glans. I licked it from the base to the top and engulfed it again. I heard him grunt and his hands were clutching at my hairs. It made wetter than ever. I was pleasing Gaara! My crush of forever. I had dreamed and fantasize about this for so long. All those nights, I had pleased myself all alone, working up my libido for this very moment. I opened my eyes to see his belly button and I smiled to myself, memorizing every sight, every flavor, every odor. I got up on my knees.

''Why did you stop?''

''There's another step and I can't wait any longer! Trust me, you'll feel even better!'' His frowned disappeared and he waited for my instructions.

I lay down again and parted my legs so he could see everything. I explained to him that his man hood should go in my woman hood. He looked perplexed, but laid on me. He had a hard time finding my entrance so helped him a bit and with that he entered.

''Ow! Gaara stop. Just wait, don't move!'' He didn't move, but instead looked at me.

''What is this called? What we're doing.''

''It has many names, but I guess in our case it's called Fucking. All right, I think you can move now: in and out, but not completely.''

He started moving and I sensed he loved it because he was grasping me so hard I thought I was going to choke. I squirmed a bit under him and freed my arms so they were resting above my head: I could breathe now. He grunted loudly as I raised my hips to met his and increase the friction. He grabbed my thighs and lifted them so he could go deeper. I moaned his name and it seemed to encourage him so kept calling his name.

''Gaara, yes! That's so good!'' He looked into my eyes and did something I wasn't expecting.

He put his lips on mine! He kissed me! As I was realizing that, I felt his tongue entering my mouth and beginning a battle with mine. Ahh, that's a weird feeling, but I like it. He broke the kiss to attack my neck. I moaned as he was leaving hickeys on my skin. He backed up and looked into my eyes.

''I love it… It's even better than murder. I love fucking with you! Kokoro!'' He then frowned and grunted heavily before collapsing on my body.

He had just come. I made him come, me! I had a huge smile planted on my face as I was caressing his back. I whispered softly:

''I loved it too.''

Once he recomposed himself he pulled out and knelt before me, looking dumbfounded.

''I never knew that this kind of thing existed.'' He seemed in some sort of trance and suddenly he pointed at my vagina because my legs were still wide open. ''Blood, you're bleeding.''

''Ah, yes that's normal! I was a virgin and you broke my hymen.''

''Virgin? Hymen?'' He was puzzled by those words he never heard of.

''That means I haven't done that with anyone before, and you tear up some kind of flesh inside of me. That's all.'' I smiled kindly at him and an idea popped into my head. ''Hey, I just had an idea! Would you like me to follow you everywhere so you could do it whenever it pleases you?''

''Yes, but don't you have other things to take care of?'' He said while he got up to get his clothes.

''I don't mind, I love fucking with you.'' I also got up to dress myself.

We chatted for a bit and I followed him, leaving everything else behind me.

…

 **Author's note: Ok, this was sudden! Anyway, it was a one shot so please say you thought about it!**


End file.
